


those stupid glasses

by swineflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry fucks louis in his glasses. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	those stupid glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes 5ever so here it is yay

"Little fucking slut." Harry growled, pushing Louis down on the bed on his back, a devilish smirk crossing across his features. "Teasing me again with your glasses." He hummed, nipping roughly at Louis' neck, eliciting a high pitched whine from the smaller lad. "Mm.. The delicious noises you make." He hummed against the soft skin. Louis bucked his hips up eagerly, his small fingers clawing at Harry's shirt. 

 

     "Hazza.. Please.." He whimpered.  

 

     "Please what?" Harry hissed, palming Louis through his jeans. 

  

     "F-fuck me..." Louis panted, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure.

 

     Harry smirked evily and shook his head. "Nope. You're going to ride me. I'm gonna watch you ride my big cock." He breathed into Louis' ear, his hot breath tickling the other boy's sensitive skin. "You like my big cock, don't you?" He asked sweetly. 

 

     "Yeah, you're my little slut.." He purred, yanking Louis' pants down to his ankles. 

 

     Louis panted heavily as he tore his shirt off, making a grab for his glasses, making Harry shake his head. "You're going to wear those." He spat. 

   

  Louis nodded, biting his lip as he worked on getting Harry's pants off. 

 

    "Hurry up!" Harry demanded, tugging roughly at Louis' hair. 

 

    Louis nodded and crawled ontop of Harry so he was straddling the other male's slender hips, slowly lowering himself onto his cock, eliciting a long whine to spill from Louis' pink lips. "Harry.." He breathed. 

 

     Harry gripped at Louis' hips hard enough to bruise the soft flesh. "Fuck, baby.. You look so hot right now.." He moaned out. 

 

     Louis blushed and started bouncing on Harry's dick, high pitched whimpers and whines spilling from his mouth. "Such a good little slut.. Love watching you ride my cock.." Harry hummed. 

 

    "Such naughty words for such a pretty little mouth." He smirked.

 

     "Fuck, Harry.." Louis whimpered, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he felt Harry buck his hips roughly into his prostate. 

 

     "Harry!" He nearly screamed, throwing his head back. "Fuck... Shit.." He moaned loudly, bouncing as hard as he possibly could.

 

      "Ooh, baby.." Harry hissed out through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of the boy's hips. 

 

     "Harder." 

 

     Harry growled. "I want you to scream my fucking name.

 

     Louis cried out, throwing his head back. "Harry!" He whimpered. "Fuck..." He panted.

 

      Harry smirked, holding onto Louis' hips. "What, baby? What do you want?" He purred, stroking Louis' back. 

 

     "F-fuck.." Louis whimpered. "H-harder.."

 

    Harry smirked, angling his thrusts so he rammed right into Louis' prostate.

 

      "Harry!" Louis screamed. "Shit... Oh my god.. Right there!" He begged, rocking his hips against Harry's. "Fuck.." He whimpered.

 

      Harry grinned. "Mmm, baby.. You love it when my big cock fills you up?" He purred, scratching his nails down Louis' back. 

 

     Louis moaned loudly, furrowing his eyebrows in pleasure. "H-Haz... I'm close..."

 

    "No." Harry growled, yanking Louis' hair roughly. "You don't fucking cum until I tell you." He hissed harshly. 

  

   Louis whimpered. "Hazza.. Please.." He begged. "Please, master.. I've been a good little slut.. Let me cum.." He pleaded.

 

     "No!" Harry spat, slamming roughly into Louis. "Fuck, babe.. Such a good little slut.. Mmm.. Daddy's gonna cum soon.. Do you like it when I shoot my hot cum into you?" He moaned. 

 

     Louis gasped and nodded quickly. "Daddy.. F-fuck.." He whimpered, throwing his head back as he felt Harry spill inside of him, coating his walls white. "H-Harry.." He whined loudly. "Let me fucking cum!" he cried desperately, his body trembling as he ached for release. 

 

     "No, Louis." Harry barked. "You will cum when I tell you to cum." He growled into his ear.  

 

     Louis whimpered as Harry's thrusts got sloppy, his large hand wrapping around Louis' cock, pumping quickly. "Harry.." He gasped. "I'm so close.." He whined. 

  

   Harry smirked. "Nope." He teased as he flicked his thumb along the slit. 

 

     Louis bit his lip hard before screaming Harry's name, his orgasm ripping through him. "O-oops..."

 

     Harry's eyes darkened as a low growl escaped his throat. He pulled Louis off of him roughly and bent him over. "I fucking told you." He snapped. "You are a bad little whore." He growled, bringing a hand down to spank Louis roughly. 

 

    Louis yelped, biting his lip. "Shit.." He gasped sharply. "Bad slut." Harry mumbled, rubbing Louis' sore cheek before slapping it again roughly.

 

    "Harry.." Louis whimpered, tears burning his eyes. 

 

    Harry smirked. "No." He snapped, spanking him again roughly. "Yeah.. That's a good little whore.." Harry purred, nipping and kissing gently at the soft skin.

 

      "Harry.." Louis whimpered.

 

     "I'm sorry, baby." Harry whispered, kissing over Louis' ass.Harry spread Louis' cheeks, humming softly. "I'm so sorry, baby.." He whispered, blowing cool air onto Louis' hole. 

 

     Louis whimpered, his back arching. Harry smiled softly, poking his tongue into Louis' hole, making the other boy yelp loudly.

 

      "Oh shit.." Louis breathed as he felt Harry's tongue move inside of him.Harry pulled away and kissed up Louis' back. 

 

     "I love you, baby.." He whispered. Louis' breathing was ragged as he smiled.

 

     "I love you too.." He breathed, laying on his back. Harry smiled softly and kissed Louis' forehead, pulling the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> swineflou.tumblr.com


End file.
